


A Well Thought Out Plan

by ginnycarol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, POV Victor, Pining Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnycarol/pseuds/ginnycarol
Summary: Victor can't shake the memory of a dancing Katsuki Yuri.A POV Victor story about the year that follows, as Victor waits to see Yuri again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had never heard of this show before Friday, and then I devoured it all (twice) in about a day. And then I brain-dumped this story.
> 
> In my headcanon of Victor's mind, Yuri is Yuri, and Yurio is little Yuri, until he becomes Yurio in Japan. I hope this doesn't cause any confusion.
> 
> Did you guys know that before 12:30 today, there were 130 new fics in this fandom? Given the volume of output, I apologize if this has been done already and I just haven't seen it.

Well, that had been.... unexpected. Of course Victor had noticed Yuri before. How could he not? Yuri was one of the top figure skaters in the world, good enough to have made it to the Grand Prix final, and of course Victor had been following the qualifiers. Of course he had watched the skate. He had seen Yuri choke, and seen the raw emotion of the event, and had even felt a moment of regret that he hadn't lived up to the expectations they had all had for him. But that had been before... this. Victor had noticed Yuri come into the banquet, looking as if he'd been forced there. Victor had noticed him facing the wall, drinking more and more glasses of champagne, before finally grabbing a bottle and stumbling toward some of the other skaters. Victor had heard the determination in his voice as he declared he needed to redeem himself by winning in a dance off against the top figure skaters in the world. Victor stared open mouthed as Yuri dropped and started breakdancing, flawlessly, in the middle of the banquet hall. Victor watched as Little Yuri had scoffed and attempted a move, only to be shown up by Yuri's superior upper body strength and form. It was remarkable how coordinated and in control Yuri could be, even when fall over drunk.

 

Of course it's Christophe who takes the challenge to the next level. Victor can't deny that dancing Yuri is sexy, and Chris must have agreed, because he was challenging Yuri to a pole dance competition. Chris had been trying to prove himself on the ice by developing his mature eros routines, and it must have bothered him to be so easily outdone by a young Japanese skater who could barely stand upright. But, wow. Yuri was really showing off his skill on the pole. And Chris was getting really into it. They started a pairs routine that made Victor's stomach clench just a little, from jealousy or arousal, he wasn’t sure. Finally, after standing on Chris's thighs, and then dipping Chris in a version of a pairs figure skating move, Yuri steps away from the pole and walks toward Victor.

 

“The only way to truly prove myself here is to win in a dance off against the world champion himself,” he says, eyeing Victor with determination. “You have to dance with me.”

 

Victor wants to dance with Yuri. Victor can't survive dancing with a mostly naked Yuri.

 

“You have to put your pants back on first.”

 

Yuri glances down, blushing faintly, but finds his clothes and starts putting them back on. He even manages a few buttons on his shirt before giving up, and approaching Victor again.

 

It had been years since Victor had danced with anyone, not since his early days in ballet. He had forgotten what it was like, how to take the cues his partner gave him, how to trust another person's strength to not let him fall when they dipped him. But he knew Yuri was strong. His time on the pole had proven that, if there had ever been any doubt. And Victor found it remarkably easy to trust Yuri, even in this state. For the first time since the year of his first world championship, Victor forgot his audience, forgot his reputation, and let himself enjoy the feeling of just moving to the music in his head. He hadn't enjoyed himself like this in years.

 

Then, the dance was over, and Victor was jolted back into reality. That dance had been exciting. Yuri had thought so too, from the way he was grinding against him and pleading something in a mix of Japanese and English. When Victor finally understood what Yuri was asking for, his breath caught. Yuri wanted him to be his coach. Victor could have the chance to see Yuri this unrestrained and passionate every day. But that would mean giving up competition; changing all of his goals, reassessing his entire purpose as a skater and man. Victor couldn't respond. He was paralyzed by his confusion at the entirely new possibility that had suddenly opened before him.

 

Luckily, Yuri chose that moment to pass out, sliding down Victor's body onto the floor. Someone calls for Yuri's coach, who lifts Yuri off the floor and carries him out of the room, presumably back to the hotel.

 

Victor watches them go with confusion on his face. He didn't understand how he was feeling, but he wished that Yuri hadn't been quite so drunk, or that there had been time to take their dance onto the ice. He could only imagine how those uninhibited movements could have translated into one of Yuri's well known seductive step sequences. Maybe it would have given Victor some new ideas for next season. It had been increasingly difficult to continue to surprise the audience as he had become more and more well known.

 

Victor decides he will find Yuri tomorrow, and get his number, and they could skate together. Just during the break. Nothing serious enough to make Yakov lecture him about giving away secrets to the competition. Just enough to see a little more of that intoxicating eros, and maybe incorporate some of this feeling into his next season. It would be perfect.

 

Of course, nothing works out the way Victor had imagined. When Yuri ignores him without even a word, Victor can only stare at his back as he walks away, out of the lobby, hunched like his whole world had been crushed in a night. Victor tries to shrug off his disappointment as he turns back to Little Yuri to continue the conversation they had been having. He didn't need to think about this now. He would have plenty of time to try again later.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

During the break between the Grand Prix finals and the start of next year's competitive season, Victor thinks about the eros of Yuri's banquet performance, and about how he could fit that feeling into his choreography for next season. But nothing he works out seems right. He has the technical ability he needs, but there's something he's lacking. He can't see in his own moves the innocent unselfconsciousness that had made Yuri so alluring. Victor decides to save the choreography he's created until he sees Yuri again. Maybe he can get Yuri to skate to it next season instead. It would be quite an achievement to see Yuri skate his own moves at the next Grand Prix final. Victor can picture it so clearly in his head. Yuri should be as sexy on the rink as he was on the dance floor. Victor is sure that with his choreography, Yuri could even win a silver in the final, just under Victor himself. He smiles at the thought of sharing a podium with him, and smiles wider at the thought of the banquet afterwards.

 

But when he asks around, no one has had any contact with Yuri, and so he saves his idea for later. After all, he's sure to see Yuri again in at least one of the qualifying competitions. Yuri may have let his nerves get to him this year, but Victor recognizes his talent, and knows that next year he'll come back even better than before. He feels a frisson of excitement at the thought of watching him skate again, before moving his thoughts on to the feeling he should try to evoke in this year's programs.

 

Victor's goal since his senior debut had always been to surprise his audience. In his first year it had been easy. No one had expected the newcomer to be quite so fluid and controlled, or to master the technical components with the ease that Victor had always shown. Of course Victor had been pushing himself to his physical and mental limits since he first started skating, but the hard work and determination showed itself in a fluidity on the ice that was incomparable.

 

The first year, he had surprised his audience with his technical skill alone. The next year, he surprised his audience with his choreography.

 

He had decided early on that he was the one who could push himself the farthest, who could determine his true limits and reach them. He couldn't do that with a program designed for him by someone else. Yakov had always underestimated him, not allowing him to push himself to heights he knew he could achieve. So, in his second year, he chose his own music and choreographed his own routines. He kept his practicing secret, but he felt the shock after he finished his skate in the first competition. He wasn't just a technically good skater. He was an artist. And he would continue to prove it for as long as he was able.

 

But since that second year, it had become harder and harder to surprise an audience that had come to idolize him. Victor relished the praise, but increasing felt that it was undeserved. He could no longer evoke that lively determination that had driven him in his first seasons. He was losing his motivation to fight. This season, he wanted to do something spectacular. But he couldn't shake the feeling he had gotten watching Yuri walk away from him in the hotel lobby. Even tempered with his own reassurance that he would see him again, and have an opportunity to perfect this not quite right eros routine, Victor was feeling increasingly lonely. He was thinking about everything he had worked for over the last twenty years, and wonders how his heart could feel so shattered in the face of all of his accomplishments. For the first time, Victor thinks seriously about retiring. Maybe it was time to put his energy into something more important: making someone else realize a potential he knew was there.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

As Victor watches Yuri's competitive skating year crash and burn, he could no longer deny it, he was pining. Each miserable loss lessened the likelihood that Victor would see Yuri in competition, and Victor grows more and more disappointed. As the season continues, he finds himself putting all of that frustrated longing into his skating. He had chosen a song called _Stay Close to Me_ , and never had his music and choreography been so true to his feelings. His raw emotion on the ice had managed to surprise his audience, but he didn't feel that this success was his own. For the first time in his career, his routine has depended almost entirely on someone else, regardless of whether that person knows it. It was a strange feeling.

 

When the competitive season finally is over, Victor sits at his press conference trying to answer the reporters' questions. It was hard to explain the motivations behind his skating when they were still so complicated in his own mind. He is disappointed that Yuri wouldn't be at this year's banquet, he is distracted by the strange longing he feels every time he remembers last year's banquet, and he is overwhelmed by the choreography in his head that he needs to see skated by Yuri. When the reporter asks what he was going to do next, all he can do is give a small smile and a shrug. He was starting to get an idea.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Victor sits naked in the hot spring waiting for Yuri to come home, going over his plan in his head. He had thought this through in every possible way. He was prepared for anything.

 

Then he hears Makkachin barking at the door, and someone crashes into something as they start running toward the baths. Putting his towel back on his head, Victor closes his eyes and calms his nerves.

 

With one last deep breath, he thinks to himself, _here goes nothing_.


End file.
